


The patron saint of Wikipedia

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: Wikipedia is ineffable





	The patron saint of Wikipedia

The Patron Saint of Wikipedia

15 December 2000

Aziraphale was royally pissed, Crowley has not seen him in such a state for at least five hundred years.  
“And now, now I have to come up with s'me sort of a grand idea t'.. to mark the dawn of a new millennium. Clearly private blessings and discreet little miracles jus' don' cut it anymore! N-no, 'tis the season for a 'big creative one'! ”  
''Mm, another friendly conversation with Gabriel, was it?''  
''Yeah, altho… although, I think Michael musterminded this whole idea''  
''Pfff, wankers, the lot of them''

They sat in companionable silence for a while as Aziraphale considered his nearly empty glass. Crowley watched him and quietly chuckled at the irony of it all: he spent quite a bit of effort on the grander designs for his mischiefs and yet that had hardly ever been appreciated. Why, he got more encouraging sounds from the Angel when he trialled his presentation about the M25 on him first, then he ever got from Hell. Noone seemed to particularly appreciate his imagination, the wide approach, the blue-sky thinking… speaking of which…  
'Yeah, ok, allright, I'll do it''  
''Do what?'' – Aziraphale seemed to have lost his train of thought and was now looking at Crowley with a somewhat confused expression.  
''I'll think of something big, inspirational, creative. At least someone will finally appreciate it, I guess.”  
“Oh... that, I'd be much obliged"  
“No worries, all covered by the arrangement".

***  
Early January 2001 saw Wikipedia launch. Crowley felt like it was his absolute masterstroke on both accounts: it was an endless source of knowledge, created and shared by people, a splendid educational effort (he told the angel as much). And it was a great ground for mischief, confusion and petty feuds (that went right into his report to Beelzebub, under the ‘counteraction' section).

***  
October 2019 “Crowley, I think I need a hobby"  
“What, have you gone off your books?! Or has something happened to your insatiable appetite?”  
“No, no, I mean work-wise.” – Aziraphale waved his hands impatiently as he watched Crowley's eyebrows make their way higher and higher across his forehead. “what I mean is, I am not going to stop doing good. I can't, I am an angel, it is in my nature! And I know you still get up to all sorts of mischief”  
“I s'ppose I do, just the chaotic kind. Just to spice it all up, you know!”  
“Yes, exactly! You do it as a hobby.”  
“Oh, I wouldn't call it that, really..”  
“Anyway, I feel like I need a bit more direction, a cause.”  
“Mm...” – Crowley got up and fired up Aziraphale's ancient computer. He opened the browser and beckoned his angel come closer, it was time to pass his role of Wikipedia's guardian to an actual angel.

....  
“Oh Crowley, they want me to quote original sources!! And there are millions of articles on here!”  
“Yes, Angel, they do. And yes, there are millions of articles. And they are all yours to guard.” - Crowley smiled, his creation was finally appreciated by the one person it was intended for.


End file.
